battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
EL-16HFE
The EL-16HFE is a semi-automatic Blaster Rifle in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II available to the Assault class. It is the final weapon that can be unlocked for the Assault class, unlocked after eliminating 500 enemies with the Assault. Design The EL-16HFE is a modified version of the base EL-16, sharing the same design, but adding a stock and other attachments to make the blaster more effective at longer ranges. Overview The EL-16HFE is, at its heart, an EL-16 converted into a more DMR-style (Designated Marksman Rifle) format, sacrificing some of its rate of fire and magazine size in exchange for higher damage and a longer effective range. It is many ways similar to the A280-CFE (albeit being usable by the Assault class instead), and therefore many of the below statements apply for both weapons. The EL-16HFE fares best in mid-to-long-range engagements, with its high damage, good range and low recoil all catering into its intended role as a marksman's rifle for the Assault class. The high damage coupled with the good range allows it to reach out and dispatch an opponent up to an impressive distance away while the slow rate of fire helps to keep the recoil under control and make the weapon more accurate. That being said, this also plays into the EL-16HFE's downsides; the slow rate of fire and low magazine size means that the EL-16HFE does not fare very well at close range, where it will likely find itself being outcompeted by Blaster Pistols and the CR-2. At mid range, the playing field becomes slightly more even, with the EL-16HFE having the range to beat the pistols and the CR-2, though it will now be facing quite stiff competition from a lot of Assault and Heavy weapons, which, with their superior rates of fire and magazine sizes, will likely prove to be more forgiving weapons to use. In the transitional zone between mid- and long-range, however, is where the EL-16HFE truly shines. It will have the benefit of having superior accuracy and damage over most Assault and Heavy weapons while being faster-firing and having more shots available than most Specialist weapons. By playing conservatively and trying to engage the enemy from a safe distance with one's sights up and ready (frankly, like a Specialist would) will yield the greatest benefit. Past the transitional zone, at true long ranges, will likely see the EL-16HFE begin to lose some of its effectiveness, with dedicated Specialist weapons beginning to dominate the stage with their superior range and damage potentials. The EL-16HFE is still capable of holding its own and competing with said weapons at this range but will be at a disadvantage, If one is looking to engage their targets at these ranges often, instead of trying to press the EL-16HFE's long-range capabilities, they should instead try transitioning to the Specialist class. The Resistance Rocket Jumper wields an improved verison of the EL-16HFE. Statistics |range = Start damage drop-off: 20 meters End damage drop-off: 40 meters |rof = 200 |cooldown = 0.3 |cooldowndelay = 5 |venting = 1 |heat = |overheat = 15 |heatpershot = 0.06667 |overheatpenalty = 1 }} Modifications |-| Stock= |-| Improved Range= |-| Dual Zoom= Updates Gallery Stock EL-16HFE - Default.jpg|No modifications EL-16HFE - Stock.jpg|With Stock modification EL-16HFE - Stock Improved Range.jpg|With Stock and Improved Range modifications EL-16HFE - Stock Dual Zoom.jpg|With Stock and Dual Zoom modifications Improved Range EL-16HFE - Default.jpg|No modifications EL-16HFE - Improved Range.jpg|With Improved Range modification EL-16HFE - Stock Improved Range.jpg|With Improved Range and Stock modifications EL-16HFE - Improved Range Dual Zoom.jpg|With Improved Range and Dual Zoom modifications Dual Zoom EL-16HFE - Default.jpg|No modifications EL-16HFE - Dual Zoom.jpg|With Dual Zoom modification EL-16HFE - Improved Range Dual Zoom.jpg|With Dual Zoom and Improved Range modifications EL-16HFE - Stock Dual Zoom.jpg|With Dual Zoom and Stock modifications Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Blaster Rifles Category:Assault Blasters Category:Weapons with Stock modification Category:Weapons with Improved Range modification Category:Weapons with Dual Zoom modification